


I've Got You, And You've Got Me (and we've all got each other)

by MonsterParade



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Cyber Sleuth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, and an actual adult because I'm tired of playing a high schooler yall, au where the protag DOES go to the digital world postgame, cyber sleuth protag is trans, post Cyber Sleuth universe, that's right the Knights are going to be a POLYCULE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: Thank you very much for reading this brief setting of the scene; all future chapters will be much longer, I promise! Also, I'm using the name Mamoru for the protagonist/Takumi, just because that's the name I chose in my playthrough and I'm very attached to it. I hope that doesn't throw anyone off too bad.Now the story can begin!
Relationships: Craniamon/OC, Dukemon/OC, Magnamon/OC, Omegamon/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I've Got You, And You've Got Me (and we've all got each other)

_"You could wander around in here, in your semi-permanent state..._  
  
_  
Or...oh, that's right!_  
  
_  
You could come to the Digital World. How about it?"_  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru's head snapped up.  
  
Or, well, no-- he didn't have a head anymore, as it were. It would be more accurate to say that the unstable extension of Mamoru's fading data particles performed an action that rather _resembled_ one's head snapping up, as much as a formless cloud of light could.  
  
  
"I'm about to get really busy. The Eaters were reformatted by King Drasil, reverted back to a harmless state of being," Alphamon continued, her tone measured as ever, as if oblivious to the stir her words caused in her assistant. Only the gleam of humor in her eyes gave her away. "But we still don't know much about their true nature. I surmise that their main unit is in a higher dimension that only King Drasil can detect. I do plan on confirming that...somehow.  
  
How about it? That's a job you're used to, right? Feeling like coming with me and being my assistant once again?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, slowly at first and then more furiously as understand dawned.  
  
Back then, before (so long and yet not so long ago), when Yuugo had said that the Digital World was being restored to the way it had been before, more than eight years ago...Mamoru had thought that was it. A bittersweet ending to a story so long in the making; he and his fellow humans forced to leave their digital friends behind, both worlds safe but all alone again.  
  
He'd been so heartbroken. At the time, he'd even wondered how he hadn't cried, listening to everyone's heartfelt goodbyes-- now he suspected that he'd only been able to avoid it because his very form and function had been deteriorating that whole time, even then.  
  
He'd been prepared to give up, just a little bit. But now he was being granted a great boon, perhaps even something that could be classified as a miracle; he was being given the chance to make a home in the world that he'd given, literally, everything, to protect.  
  
Mamoru couldn't say all these things to Kyoko-- no, to Alphamon-- he didn't seem to have a voice anymore. But that small detail didn't seem to matter, because Alphamon only chuckled knowingly while Mamoru's shapeless form stretched and warped and shivered, trying to get his feelings across. She held up a hand to calm him, laughing.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. But are you truly prepared to leave your old life behind? Your body, your family...your friends? Make sure you won't be leaving your world with any lingering regrets," she warned him.  
  
And Mamoru loved his human friends, he really did. Nokia, Yuuko, Yuugo...even Arata, in his own way, although their relationship could never return to what it once was. But in a similar vein, neither could Mamoru return to the person he was before everything that had happened; he couldn't go back to a normal life after the things he had experienced, the things he had been a part of.  
  
And he knew that, somehow, they would all understand.  
  
So he nodded, again, and Alphamon smiled, seeming to sense that he had truly made up his mind.  
  
"I see. You're right. There's no need to worry. Our paths will surely cross with theirs again, somewhere, someday. And with that being the case...  
  
Come, my dear Watson. To the Digital World. We have another adventure to begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this brief setting of the scene; all future chapters will be much longer, I promise! Also, I'm using the name Mamoru for the protagonist/Takumi, just because that's the name I chose in my playthrough and I'm very attached to it. I hope that doesn't throw anyone off too bad.
> 
> Now the story can begin!


End file.
